Numerous broadleaf weed species, including dandelion (Taraxacum officinale), plantain (Plantago species), knotweed (Polygonum species), ground ivy (Gleocoma hederacea), ragweed (Ambrosia artemisiifolia), white clover (Trifolium repens), black medic (Medicago lupulina) and henbit (Lamium amplexicaule) infest turfgrass areas such as lawns, golf courses, parks and sports fields. Chemical weed control using chemical herbicides is often the easiest, most effective and least expensive way to control broadleaf weeds in turf. Herbicides such as 2,4-D (2,4-dichlorophenoxy acetic acid), mecoprop [2-(4-chloro-2-methylphenoxy) propanoic acid], dichlorprop [2-(2,4-dichlorophenoxy) propanoic acid], dicamba (3,6-dichloro-2-methoxybenzoic acid) and mixtures of these four chemical herbicides are commonly recommended and used to provide broadleaf weed control in turfgrass areas.
There is now significant public concern over the safety and use of chemical herbicides, particularly in the urban environment. These public concerns include toxic chemical residues in soils and water, contamination of foodstuffs, adverse effects on non-target organisms and public health. It would therefore be highly desirable to find a herbicidal composition which has a broad spectrum of activity against troublesome broadleaf weed without damaging desirable grass species, and which has a benign effect on the environment and reduces the input of chemical pesticides.